I Need Yours, Xiumin
by overflakkie
Summary: Dan sekarang, Luhan jengah. Pikirannya selalu mengawang kemana-mana dan tubuhnya selalu bergerak gelisah. Apakah efek obat perangsang dari Sehun itu masih ada?/"Memohonlah baby "/"Lu.."/ Bad Summary. Sequel 'When Sehun Need Help'. Lemon Inside. Warning.


.

.

Dan sekarang, Luhan jengah. Pikirannya selalu mengawang kemana-mana dan tubuhnya selalu bergerak gelisah. Apakah efek obat perangsang dari Sehun itu masih ada?/"Memohonlah baby~"/"Lu.."/

Bad Summary. Sequel 'When Sehun Need Help'. Lemon Inside. Warning.

.

Warning : Typo as always, OOC, Crack Pair, Lemon, Dirty Talk, Kata-kata yang tidak dimengerti, And the other Mistakes

A/N : Akhirnya setelah bersusah payah dan mengeluarkan seluruh tenaga, I'm done. Yeah, aku berhasil ngetik ff yang panas ini dengan sangat penuh pertimbangan dan keringat yang bercucuran. Untuk kesekian kalinya, maaf kalo ada huruf d yang ilang.

.

READ. ENJOY. REVIEW.

.

.

Malam itu mulai Sepi. Para penghuni Dorm EXO-M sudah mulai melelap dan terhanyut dalam mimpinya masing-masing. Ahh jangan tanyakan, member EXO-M memang sangat baik dalam urusan tidur. Tak perlu disuruh pun mereka akan terlelap dengan sendirinya.

Tapi Luhan mengabaikan fakta itu. Ia belum tidur padahal sudah hampir pukul sepuluh malam. Dia hanya duduk diam ditemani rubik di tangannya dan tayangan televisi yang terabaikan, serta sayup-sayup suara shower kamar mandi yang entah siapa sedang mandi malam-malam seperti ini.

"Sial!" Luhan mendengus. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya luhan mengumpat dan sudah hampir kesepuluh kalinya Ia menyelesaikan kubus berawarna yang sedari tadi dimainkannya.

Dan benda tak berdosa itu kini sudah tersungkur ke lantai. Untung tidak rusak. Luhan melesapkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa, mungkin bisa sedikit mendinginkan kepalanya. Ya, kepala Luhan panas, bahkan sangat panas. Tubuhnya tak henti-henti bergerak gelisah, dan pipinya memerah ketika mengingat kejadian itu.

Kejadian nista dua hari yang lalu. Hari terburuk dalam hidup Xi Luhan. Betapa menjijikannya Luhan saat itu, dengan nistanya Ia meminta ronde tambahan karena obat perangsang terkutuk yang diberikan satan—Sehun magnae sialan itu.

Ya, Luhan memang bodoh. Pada awalnya Ia berpikir bahwa betapa baiknya Sehun dengan senang hati memberi Luhan obat sakit kepala untuk meredakan nyeri di _frontalis_nya. Dan ternyata apa? Obat itu nista. Terkutuk. Itu bukan obat sakit kepala. Bukan. Oh bodohnya Luhan karena dapat terperdaya oleh manusia yang berumur empat tahun lebih muda darinya.

Dan sekarang, Luhan jengah. Pikirannya selalu mengawang kemana-mana dan tubuhnya selalu bergerak gelisah. Apakah efek obat perangsang dari Sehun itu masih ada? Luhan berjanji akan mengubur Sehun hidup-hidup jika memang efek obat itu masih ada sampai sekarang.

Mata Luhan kini hanya menatap kosong langit-langit, sesekali menghembuskan nafas panjang.

CKLEK

Luhan mendengar sebuah pintu yang terbuka. Ia mencari sumber suara itu dengan menolehkan kepalanya, dan—

"Ah Hai Luhan, kau belum tidur? Kenapa?"

—Luhan menyesal telah karena memiliki kepala saat itu juga.

Lihatah bagaimana Xiumin dengan innocentnya keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan sleevless tipis—yang sedikit basah tentunya memperlihatkan lengannya yang kini telah sedikit berabs, dan juga menjiplak dengan sangat sempurna lekuk badannya. Dan ahh handuk sebatas lutut melingkari pinggang mungilnya, Luhan yakin di dalamnya tidak ada pelindung apa-apa lagi.

Air yang perlahan menetes dari rambut coklatnya, serta mata sebentuk almond yang makin indah dan selalu Luhan puji. Sangat… ughh sexy. Mayday. Libido Luhan naik tanpa alarm atau pemberitahuan dini. Luhan bahkan lupa berkedip karena terus terfokus pada Xiumin. Kerongkongannya kering meminta air, dan kau tahu? Adik kecilnya di bawah sana mulai berdiri. Sial. Sialan kau Kim Minseok dan seluruh tubuh menggodamu.

"Luhan?"

"Ahh emm i-iya aku belum bisa tidur" Luhan meneguk salivanya, tapi kerongkongannya tetap saja kering. Bahkan kata-katanya tersendat saat ingin keluar dari mulut Luhan.

"Hmm, begitu"

Sesaat mereka teridam. Sampai Xiumin melangkahkan kakinya. Luhan berharap Xiumin akan langsung pergi ke kamar dan berpakaian.

Tapi Tuhan tak berpihak padanya. Dewi Fortuna pun sama. Luhan mematung di tempat saat Xiumin melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sofa, dan kau tahu? Dia duduk di sebelah Luhan. Darurat. Mayday Mayday. SOS. Luhan bahkan kini lupa untuk bernafas.

"Xi-xiumin.." Dengan nafas berat Luhan mencoba membuka percakapan. Luhan tak mau terus diam dalam kondisi penuh kecanggungan dan kondisi yang ahh sudahlah lupakan pemikiran Luhan yang aneh itu.

"Ya?"

"Ke-kenapa kau mandi saat malam seperti ini?"

"Ohh tadi saat baru sampai di dorm aku langsung tertidur dan aku belum sempat mandi. Tidak nyaman ternyata tidur tanpa mandi terlebih dahulu"

Kepala Luhan memberat, bahkan mendengar kata 'tidur' saja membuat libido Luhan makin meningkat. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kenapa bisa begitu terasa menegangkan hanya dengan duduk bersebelahan dengan Xiumin? Sial. Luhan tak tahan lagi.

Xiumin hanya menatap kearah televisi yang masih menyala. Perlahan Xiumin mengalungkan lengannya pada pundak visual EXO-M itu. Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Xiumin. Ohh lihatlah bagaimana polosnya Xiumin sementara Luhan sudah hampir meledak karena tambahan lengan Xiumin di pundaknya.

"Luhan? Kau kenapa?" Xiumin yang melihat tingkah aneh dari teman sebayanya itu mulai bertanya.

Luhan mengangkat alisnya. Seolah dia baru mengatakan 'Apa? Xiumin kau bilang apa?'. Maaf Xiumin tapi Luhan masih terlalu kacau untuk mendengar ucapanmu.

"Kau kenapa Lu? Tak seperti biasanya" Terimakasih Xiumin telah mau mengulang pertanyaanmu untuk Luhan yang mungkin tak mendengarmu lagi.

"Xi-xiumin.."

"Ya—Mmppthhh" Dan saat itu tak ada kata jarak lagi di antara mereka.

Dengan cepat Luhan meraih tengkuk Xiumin untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka. Xiumin meronta, tapi Luhan tak peduli dan malah lebih menekan tengkuk Xiumin untuk terus memperdalam ciuman mereka. Xiumin terus menerus meronta, namun sepertinya predikat Xiumin sebagai member terkuat telah direbut oleh Luhan.

Melumat, menggigit dan menghisap. Luhan terus memperpanas ciuman mereka, terus meperdalamnya.

"Ampthh!" Xiumin bersuara dibalik ciumannya setelah Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya dan sukses membuat Xiumin membuka bibir.

Tak membuang kesempatan, Luhan langsung memasukan lidahnya untuk bermain di dalam sana. Mengabsen setiap detail dalam organ tersebut, bermain dengan lidah Xiumin. Namun permainan itu segera berakhir ketika kadar oksigen menipis dan meminta pasokan udara.

Keduanya terengah, saling menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, ya cukup lama mereka bermain dengan mulut mereka. Xiumin memberi _glare _pada Luhan, meminta pertanggung jawaban atas apa yang telah diperbuatnya tadi.

"Kau seperti tak pernah dicium olehku saja, kita pernah melakukannya kan?"

"Bahkan lebih, mesum"

"Itu Kau tahu. Ayo kita lakukan lagi!"

"HAA?! Tidak Lu! Tidak! Tidak lagi"

"Ayo Xiumin lihatlah gara-gara kau aku seperti ini" Kata Luhan sabil menunjuk selangkangannya yang masih tertutup celana. Ya ada sesuatu yang menonjol disana.

Wajah Xiumin memerah, dan matanya membulat. Bicara Luhan memang asal dan selalu jujur—terlalu jujur.

"Ayolah Xiumin… kau telah membuatku seperti ini, kau harus bertanggung jawab"

"Tidak, tidak Lu. Besok masih banyak jadwal, aku tak mau berakhir dengan langkah terseok karenamu"

"Lalu aku bagaimana?"

"Selesaikanlah sendiri"

Xiumin langsung berdiri, berniat untuk menuju kamarnya. Luhan ditinggalkan, Ia menggembungkan pipinya tanda kesal. Sekarang adik kecilnya sudah berdiri dan tak ada yang menolong. Luhan memandang tajam punggung Xiumin, dan sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya.

"Lu-luhan…"

Setelah itu Xiumin tak ingat apapun lagi selain hanya berselang beberapa detik setelah dia berdiri dan melangkah, Luhan telah menyeretnya dan berhasil membawanya ke kamar—milik Xiumin. Mungkin kini Dewi Fortuna telah berpihak kepada Luhan, tak ada siapapun di kamar itu. Berterimakasihlah pada Tao yang kini sedang terlelap di kamar manager hyung.

Dan kini Xiumin terbaring di kasurnya. Dengan Luhan. Di atasnya. Ingat itu, di atasnya. Dan ketahuilah Xiumin sudah dengan sekuat tenaga meronta. Namun seperti yang dikatakan tadi, predikat member terkuatnya telah direbut oleh Luhan.

Handuk Xiumin telah terlempar entah kemana, memperlihatkan selangkangan polosnya pada Luhan, dan oh tentu saja Luhan makin menegang. Sekali lagi, Luhan memimpin ciuman panasnya dengan Xiumin, tapi kini lebih panas, lebih menuntut.

Setelah puas bermain dengan bibir Xiumin, Luhan turun ke pundak Xiumin. Tidak leher? Hmm, Tidak terimakasih karena Luhan masih punya otak, Ia tak mau Baozinya harus memakai syal saat musim panas seperti ini di acara interview nanti. Tentu tidak. Maka dari itu pundak Xiumin lah yang kini menjadi korban.

Luhan memberi beberapa tanda kepemilikan disitu, menghiasi pundak putih Xiumin. Kini perhatiannya teralih pada selangkangan Xiumin. Entah kenapa tapi Luhan sudah tidak sabar untuk memulai acara inti.

"Ahnn—Lu!" Xiumin mendesah keras saat Luhan meremas kejantanan Xiumin dengan kencang, tubuhnya melengkung dan nafasnya memburu.

Luhan tersenyum sinis, betapa bahagianya Luhan dapat mendengar desahan indah dari hyung satu-satunya itu. Perlahan, Luhan mengelus kejantanan Xiumin dengan sebelah tangannya. Sementara yang satunya membuka penghalang—celananya yang sudah terasa sesak karena ada yang menegang di sana.

Setelah sebelah tangannya selesai melakukan tugas membuka celana, tangan itu tak mau diam dan mulai bermain pada kedua nipple Xiumin yang sudah menegang di balik sleevelessnya. Desahan Xiumin makin menjadi saat gerakan tangan Luhan dibawah sana berubah menjadi kocokan, kau berdosa Xiumin, kau berdosa karena telah membuat libido Luhan memuncak.

Luhan menghentikan pekerjaan tangannya pada junior Xiumin. Xiumin sementara bisa bernafas lega setelah itu. Hanya sementara Min, ingatlah. Luhan hanya tersenyum, dan dengan cepat—

"AAKHH!"

—memasukan jari telunjuknya pada lubang anal Xiumin, membuat sang empunya memekik sakit.

Luhan sempat memaju mundurkan telunjuknya sembelum Ia menambah jari tengah kedalam rektum Xiumin. Xiumin mendesah saat Luhan membuat gerakan gunting dan memaju mundurkan jarinya. Dan kini tiga jari, awalnya Xiumin menjerit sakit hingga akhirnya menjerit minta lebih.

"Aku pikir sudah cukup" Kata Luhan sambil menarik tiga jarinya keluar dari _manhole _Xiumin.

Xiumin bernafas lega walaupun sebenarnya tubuh Xiumin sangat ingin meminta lebih dari itu. Namun kini matanya membulat ketika Luhan sudah mempersiapkan kejantannya yang mengeras tepat di hadpan lubang anal Xiumin. Dan—

"AAKHNNN!"

—Xiumin berteriak untuk kedua kalinya. Benda keras itu serasa akan merobek rektumnya jika tadi tidak diregangkan terlebih dahulu, dan tolong salahkan Luhan karena telah memaksakan seluruh juniornya untuk masuk ke dalam rektum Xiumin yang sempit itu.

Air mata kini menumpuk di pelupuk mata pria pemilik nama asli Kim Minseok, rasa sakit terus menjalar di bagian bawah tubuhnya ketika Luhan dengan perlahan menggerakan pinggulnya maju dan mundur. Luhan melihat itu, dengan lembut Ia mengecup bibir ranum XIumin sekilas untuk sekedar menenangkan dan beralih pada kedua mata almond itu untuk menghapus air matanya.

Luhan tahu ini memang bukan yang pertama kalinya mereka melakukan ini, tapi sepertinya Xiumin masih belum terbiasa dengan keadaan ini. Setelah melihat kondisi Xiumin yang mulai membaik, Luhan mulai mempercepat intensitas gerakannya.

Xiumin mulai menikmati, tanpa sadar desahan dan erangan seksi—menurut Luhan keluar dari mulut manisnya, seakan Ia baru saja berniat bunuh diri di hadapan Luhan. Tentu bunuh diri, karena Luhan tak akan tahan dan malah terus mempercepat gerakannya, membuat tubuh dibawahnya terguncang dan menimbulkan bunyi decitan ranjang yang tak berdosa.

"Lu-lu Ahnn a-aku.." Luhan mengerti. Xiumin akan keluar.

Tapi maaf Kim Minseok, Xi Luhan bukan manusia yang baik dan lemah lembut. Luhan menghentikan gerakannya dan malah diam menatap Xiumin. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya orgasme yang tidak jadi? Menyakitkan!

Xiumin menatap penuh harap ke arah Luhan, yang ditatap hanya tersenyum indah—menyeramkan bagi Xiumin.

"Memohonlah padaku" Kata Luhan sambil mengecup dahi Xiumin.

Tidak Luhan, mungkin Xiumin menjadi ukemu tapi Xiumin tak serendah itu. Xiumin tak akan memohon hanya untuk kepuasannya sendiri. Tapi Xiumin, tak mau kah kau terbebas dari ejakulasi menyakitkanmu itu?

"Aku tak akan membuatmu keluar sampai kau memohon"

Skak math. Xiumin akan menderita jika rusa sialan di atasnya ini tak membiarkannya keluar. Luhan mungkin akan memasangkan benda nista—cock ring di barang berharga miliknya lalu memakannya sampai puas. Mengerikan. Xiumin menggeleng dan bergidig ngeri. Luhan hanya tertawa dan tersenyum sinis, mengerjai Xiumin itu menyenangkan.

"Memohonlah baby~"

"Lu.." Akhirnya Xiumin menyerah dan memilih untuk mengikuti makhluk nista di atasnya ini. Mendengar namanya disebut, Luhan mulai menggerakan pinggulnya perlahan, sangat lambat. "Lu-Luhan..a-aku—"

"Panggil aku Lu ge" Kata Luhan kini menggoda Xiumin dengan mengelus pelan kejantanan menegang Xiumin.

"Lu ge a-aku mo-hon—aahhn!" Xiumin mendesah saat Luhan meremas keras miliknya. Ayolah Xi Luhan, Kim Minseok sudah tak tahan lagi.

"Mohon apa hmm?"

"A-ku ingin kelu-ar Lu ge, a-aku—AHHNNN!" Dan Xiumin berteriak ketika secepat kilat Luhan mendorong pinggulnya dalam dan menumbuk _sweetspot _Xiumin.

Kini Luhan yang sudah tidak tahan. Ia terus menambah kecepatan gerak pinggulnya seraya dengan desahan Xiumin yang bertambah dan hasrat ingin keluar yang sangat kuat. Dan desahan di antara keduanya semakin menjadi ketika sebentar lagi kenikmatan dunia akan menghampiri mereka. Luhan terus menerus mempercepat gerakannya dan sesekali menggoda Xiumin dengan memainkan juniornya.

"LU—AAAKKHHH!" Sedetik berselang kabut putih menyelimuti mata Xiumin saat badai kenikmatan melanda tubuhnya. Tak jauh berbeda, Luhan pun menjerit dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di pinggir Xiumin setelah melepas junior yang telah menumpahkan isinya ke dalam rektum Xiumin.

Mereka terengah, mereka lelah. Masing-masing saling mengatur deru nafas dandetak jantung yang berdentum cepat tak beraturan. Kini hanya ada suara respiresi-inspirasi udara di antara mereka, mereka masih lelah untuk mengeluarkan suara.

"Melegakan sekali" Dan menit berikutnya Luhan membuka suara setelah taka da suara lain selain nafas mereka sendiri.

"Melegakan, melegakan bagimu bodoh. Sekarang bokongku mati rasa karenamu!" Umpat Xiumin kesal atas perlakuan pria cantik di kanannya itu.

"Nanti juga terbiasa, kita harus lebih sering melakukannya"

"Tidak karena aku masih menyayangi tubuhku"

Luhan terkekeh mendengar alasan dari Xiumin. Kau terlalu polos untuk pria berumur dua puluh lima tahun dan berada di posisi tertua Xiumin.

"Tapi, aku mau sering melakukannya denganmu—" Kata Xiumin yang membuat Luhan terlonjak dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajah cantiknya. "Asalkan aku yang menjadi top nya"

Dan wajah Luhan seketika menggelap saat mendengar kalimat selanjutnya. Bibirnya Ia kerucutkan dan dahinya ia kerutkan "Dalam mimpimu Xiumin"

Kini Xiumin yang terkekeh melihat wajah cemberut dan kata sarkastis dari Luhan benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Tapi Xiumin, tadi kan aku bilang bahwa kita harus sering melakukannya agar tubuhmu terbiasa,—" Luhan menggantung kata-katanya dan dianggapi oleh kerutan alis dan tatapan 'Apa katamu?' dari Xiumin. "—jadi ayo kita lakukan satu ronde lagi"

"DALAM MIMPIMU RUSA MESUM!"

.

.

Tadaaa~~ Akhirnya jadi walaupun menurutku masih kalah panas dari KaiHun *Secara karena mereka berdua seme* *Lol*

Terimakasih yang sudah bilang 'iya' dengan adanya sequel ini, dan yang minta KaiHun lagi, mungkin nanti kalau aku ada ide dan kalau aku kuat *Lol*

Dan mungkin nanti aku juga bakal jarang ngepost ff nanti karena aku akan disibukkan dengan pendaftaran SMA yang memuakkan dan juga bentar lagi bulan ramadhan akan tiba~

Oke Sekian dari aku. Mind to Review? Thankyouuuuu~


End file.
